Los dos lados de la balanza
by Eritea
Summary: En el interior de Jae-Ha dejó de existir el deseo de liberarse de su destino y en cambio fue reemplazado con las ganas de vivir una vida entera junto a Yona para disfrutar todas las aventuras que la incluyen. Pero a la vez tiene ganas de vivir otra vida en la que no exista para así darse cuenta de cómo sería un mundo sin ella. ¿Para qué lado se inclinaría la balanza?


**NOTA** **: Este one-shot está escrito enteramente desde el punto de vista de Jae-Ha, es decir que es él quien narra.  
Es posible que vean un par de spoilers si no siguen el manga, pero no es nada que no se hayan imaginado ya.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 **Los dos lados de la balanza**

• • •

Desde el principio, esto nunca fue lo que yo quise.

Apenas siendo un niño comprendí que lo que el destino me tenía preparado no era lo que yo deseaba. Estaba condenado a una vida de prisión y ataduras de la cual no se me permitía ni siquiera soñar con escapar, y viví con esa resignación hasta que un día logré romper mis cadenas y fugarme. Mi predecesor quedó detrás, y con él quedaron también mi pasado y mi futuro. Por primera vez pude tomar una decisión por mi cuenta y decidí que desde entonces viviría el presente y que no dejaría que nadie determinara el motivo de mi existencia, incluyendo la herencia en mi pierna y la sangre de mis venas.

Si ese era el caso, ¿por qué ahora estoy caminando derecho hacia el lugar donde nunca quise estar?

Es de noche y apenas consigo distinguir los rostros de las personas a mi lado, pero sé bien quiénes son.

Ninguno es un pirata.

Ninguno es un hombre común.

Kija está durmiendo con su manta tapándole completamente la cabeza. Aunque la noche es fresca, ya lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no le importa tanto el frío como le molestan los insectos.

Shin-Ah está de espaldas al resto de nosotros, y aunque sigue teniendo su máscara puesta, es fácil decir que también se ha quedado dormido, al igual que Zeno, que comparte su mismo saco de dormir y ronca despreocupadamente.

En resumen, ellos son los otros tres dragones que comparten mi mismo destino. Las tres personas que siempre intenté evitar. Y la única razón por la que hoy los cuatro viajamos juntos es por _ella_.

Hice a un lado la manta que me cubría, me levanté con cuidado de no despertar a Hak, que dormía apoyado contra un árbol con su lanza lista para reaccionar ante cualquier ataque sorpresa, y caminé hacia la carpa que se alzaba justo a nuestro lado. Cuando corrí la cortina, la fogata iluminó los rostros durmientes de Yoon y de Yona.

De alguna manera esa jovencita había logrado que voluntariamente hiciera a un lado todo anhelo que preservara de escapar de mi destino para seguirla, y en el trayecto temo haber comenzado a desarrollar sentimientos por ella.

Se las arregló para hacerme creer que estar aquí es lo que realmente quiero, y me sorprende decir que estoy completamente bien con eso. En mi interior dejó de existir el deseo de liberarme de mis ataduras y en cambio fue reemplazado con las ganas de vivir una vida entera a su lado para disfrutar todas las aventuras que la incluyen. Pero a la vez tengo ganas de vivir otra vida en la que no exista para así darme cuenta de cómo sería un mundo sin ella y sin esta maldición en mi pierna.

Quiero saber qué podría encontrar, a quién podría amar, qué podría sentir… ¿Es mejor una vida a su lado o una donde no exista? ¿Cuál de ellas es la vida que quiero vivir?

¿Para qué lado se inclinaría la balanza? ¿Habrá algo mejor del otro lado?

El miedo me mantiene estático, inmóvil y pensativo. Tal vez lo más conveniente para mí sea estar donde estoy hoy… pero si lo es, entonces me estaría perdiendo millones de cosas que quiero vivir y que jamás viviré si me quedo aquí.

A lo mejor lo mío sólo es inercia, una aferración a lo seguro, a lo conocido. Quizá sólo es la sangre del dragón haciendo juegos en mi cabeza. Y por eso ahora me pregunto qué es lo que me estoy perdiendo al estar aquí y a la vez qué es lo que estoy ganando. Qué me espera con ella que no puedo conseguir de otra forma…

—Sabes, Ojos Caídos, observar a la gente mientras duerme es algo que hacen los pervertidos —un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando escuché, detrás de mí, una voz que sonaba aburrida e indiferente, como quien habla sobre el clima, pero que en realidad escondía una amenaza que no debía tomarse a la ligera. Contuve el aliento cuando en mi oído resonó el sonido agudo de una lanza cayendo a toda velocidad, pero volví a exhalar tras notar que se había frenado justo antes de perforar mi hombro.

—¡Whoa! Hak, no, no, sólo me levanté para ir al baño —dije, acompañando mi mentira con una sonrisa nerviosa. Sus ojos me miraban con dureza y una desconfianza extrañamente afable a la que ya me había acostumbrado. Dejó salir bajo su aliento un «Heh» más largo de lo normal, procurando cuidadosamente no parpadear en ningún momento. Luego, de improviso, una sonrisa surcó su rostro y supe por instinto que estaba por pasar algo que no me iba a gustar.

—Si lo que quieres es un baño, creo que deberías ir detrás de un árbol y no buscar entre los recipientes de Yoon. Podría enojarse.

—¿Eh…?

—¡Qué! ¿Jae-Ha, ibas a orinar en uno de mis recipientes? —gritó Yoon-kun, aún recostado sobre su cama improvisada. Al parecer Hak y yo lo habíamos despertado y escuchó parte de nuestra conversación. Eso… era muy malo y tenía que arreglarlo rápido.

—¡No, no, claro que no! Yo nunca haría eso, ¿verdad, Hak? Eh… ¡Hak! —de alguna forma él logró irse de al lado mío sin que lo notara y ahora estaba acuclillado frente a la fogata, hurgando los troncos con una rama para avivar el fuego y silbando una melodía como si no estuviera enterado de nada de lo que estaba pasando. Seguramente dijo aquello a propósito para meterme en problemas. Bueno, supongo que me lo merezco.

Shin-Ah, Zeno, y Kija se habían despertado por el alboroto que se había montado y miraban desde sus lugares en el suelo cómo trataba en vano de calmar a Yoon-kun. Fue entonces que escuchamos una voz femenina provenir del interior de la carpa y todos nos sumimos en un silencio inmediato. Aún sin decirnos nada, era evidente que Hak, Yoon-kun y yo nos sentimos culpables por interrumpir su sueño.

—Lo siento, Yona. ¿Te despertamos?

—Ah, no, no pasa nada —dijo con una sonrisa, restándole importancia—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—¡El Dragón Verde quiso orinar en uno de los recipientes de Mamá! —respondió Zeno. Su tonada, que sonaba tan alegre como siempre, contrastaba directamente con las miradas de desprecio que me lanzaba el más joven de todos.

—Aléjate de mis recipientes, Jae-Ha —me advirtió. Supongo que a Yona-chan le pareció gracioso porque no contuvo su risa, en cambio yo no pude evitar suspirar.

—Ya te he dicho que no fue así… Es sólo que no podía dormir, así que decidí ir a dar un paseo.

—¿Cómo que quisiste robar su queso? Vaya, el hermano mayor no tiene vergüenza~

—¡Así que eras tú el que estuvo robando nuestras provisiones! ¿También te has comido mi miel, ladrón?

—N-no, yo no…

—¡Hak! Deja de inventar cosas para darle problemas a Jae-Ha. Estoy segura de que tuvo un motivo para levantarse en la noche que no involucra molestar a Yoon —la voz de Yona-chan resonó firme en el bosque, sin ninguna duda que la hiciera titubear, pero Hak sólo sacó su lengua alegando que "me lo merecía por andar de depravado".

No me di cuenta de que me había quedado observándolos en silencio hasta que Yoon les dijo que se callaran y que regresáramos todos a dormir porque tendríamos que levantarnos en pocas horas. Escucharlo se sintió como regresar a la realidad. Elegí ese momento como mi pie para retirarme, así que forcé una sonrisa y les deseé buenas noches a todos.

Cuando regreso al lugar donde dejé mi saco de dormir, lo golpeo un par de veces para quitar el exceso de tierra y me meto dentro. Una vez termino de acomodarme, cierro los ojos con fuerza, aliviado de que ya nadie me está mirando y puedo dejar de aparentar.

Viéndolos discutir me di cuenta de algo.

Sabía que Hak se preocupaba mucho por Yona-chan, pero aún no estaba seguro de que sus sentimientos fueran recíprocos. Ahora no me cabe duda de que sí lo son. Ella nunca dice nada cuando alguno de nosotros hace bromas o se comporta así de cínico, simplemente se ríe y observa, sin embargo reacciona inmediatamente con algo para decir cuando se trata de Hak. Supongo que es una manera inconsciente de llamar su atención, después de todo, aún es una niña. Pero incluso sabiendo que tengo competencia, no voy a pelear por su amor.

Ella ya ha hecho su elección, aunque todavía no lo haya notado, y yo no soy rival para él. Simplemente voy a hacerme a un lado y protegerla desde la lejanía, principalmente por respeto. Soy un hombre con principios, y ya que Hak la conoce desde hace mucho más tiempo que yo, considero que él tiene reservado el derecho de hacer un movimiento primero.

¿Eso está bien, cierto? Es lo correcto.

Un suspiro escapa de mis labios y me aferro con más fuerza a la manta que me cubre, de repente olvidando cómo se siente el calor de la fogata y percibiendo el frío de la noche con mayor conciencia que nunca.

No, no lo es.

Pero es el precio que tengo que pagar por no animarme a buscar ese otro lado de la balanza, ese mundo sin Yona.

* * *

 **Este es un pequeño one-shot que hice porque una amiga me lo pidió, y como ella siempre está haciéndome favores (y, por ende, siento que le debo muchísimo) no se me cruzó por la cabeza negarme y lo escribí en media hora… hace como dos semanas… como a las 5 de la madrugada.** **La verdad es que no planeaba subirlo a FFnet porque nada bueno puede salir de escribir algo con el sueño apuñalándote los ojos, pero como llevo milenios sin publicar nada nuevo, supongo que decidí almacenarlo por aquí~**

 **Dentro de todo, estoy bastante satisfecha por ser mi primer fic de Akatsuki no Yona y me gustó mucho la interacción entre los chicos :3 (Uno no toca tan fácilmente los recipientes de Yoon :P, y creo que es una verdad universal que, en el fondo, Jae-Ha es un romanticón incomprendido xD)**

 **Si gustas, puedes dejarme un comentario con tu opinión sobre el fic~ Así voy a saber si debería ponerme a escribir a las 5 de la mañana con mayor frecuencia o si debería dejar de hacerme la literaria y esconder las cosas que surjan a esa hora xD  
¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta el final! (inserte corazón :3)**

 **-Eritea.**


End file.
